


serving for five

by watermeloun (aoppe20)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, I just made things up, Its like just soft and random, Lucas the giant is sad and renjun is a witch with a knack for cooking that he lives with, Nomin makes a cameo in a ridiculous form, QuarterGiant!lucas, Witch!renjun, luren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoppe20/pseuds/watermeloun
Summary: Lucas casts his look down to the steaming meal in front of him, and to Renjun's across. As per usual, Renjun made Lucas' portion five times his own.At times like this, Lucas doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve Renjun.





	serving for five

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks a lot for checking this fic out! This is my first nct fic, and my first fic published in ao3! 
> 
> I'm a huge markhyuck advocate but somehow my first fic ends up being: Luren!1!1! They got me busting uwus but in all honesty they are so underrated :(( i l0ve norenmin and luwoo a lot too, but luren's dynamic!!1!1!! Is so cute??
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! I'm not an english speaker hehe, so please bear with me :') comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)) stan nct yay

"Oh you're back,"

Renjun clicks his tounge, his eyes not leaving the pot in front of him- bubbling hot and suspiciously purple. 

In a beat, the door swings open, revealing a Lucas that just nods at Renjun's general direction, shoulders drooped, eyes unfocused. Basically an epitome of worn out from head to toe.

By the time Lucas' dirty boot enters the wooden flooring of Renjun's house, is exactly the moment he drops his ladle. Renjun realizes that there is a much more pressing matter than his concoction that hasn't finished boiling since an hour ago.

"Whoa slow down big boy. What did I tell you about footwear inside the house?"

Lucas, after a few seconds, snaps from whatever trance he was in, and groans, "No shoes allowed."

"Good boy." Renjun smirks triumphantly as he watches Lucas shuffle to the front door. 

When Renjun visibly sees Lucas toeing off his boots and tucking them to their (Renjun's) shoe rack before seating himself on their (again, Renjun's) modest dining room, he struts to the kitchen and comes back with their lunch.

"Are you sure you won't poison me?" Lucas lifts his eyebrow, holding Renjun's thin wrist as the smaller sneaks from behind his seat, dropping his share of rice and dishes right in front of him. Today Renjun made stir fried pork topped with honey and sauteed bokchoy on the side. Not Lucas' favorite combo, but anything seasoned by Renjun shouldn't be a problem for Lucas' taste buds.

"If i wanted to do that, i would have done it years ago, asshole." Renjun snaps his fingers, immediately freeing himself from Lucas before gripping his much taller companion in a tight headlock.

With their heights on the same level now Lucas is sitting down, Lucas turns around quickly and pouts as far as his lips can. "Well, I'm just worried you didn't wash your hands just now," 

"I can't believe you're older than me," Renjun sighs exasperatedly and loosens his grip to a hug, hooking his chin on the giant's shoulder in the process.

"Tell me what's wrong."

For a few minutes, all shared in Renjun's small cottage was silence, save for the liquid simmering in renjun's pot. Renjun closes his eyes. Without actually asking Lucas, Renjun already knows that the half-giant is not okay. The frantic noise of his beating heart, the disrupted flow of his usually constant upbeat energy. Renjun couldn't feel it before, but when they are in such close proximity like now, Lucas is almost like an open book.

Lucas casts his look down on the steaming meal in front of him, and to Renjun's across. As per usual, Renjun made Lucas' portion five times his own.

At times like this, Lucas doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve Renjun.

Slightly trembling, Lucas turns around, circling his arms around the smaller's neck and buries his face on the crook of his shoulder. "I don't know how you deal with humans all these years, Injunnie,"

"I wish I myself know," Renjun mouths to Lucas' disheveled locks, "maybe you shouldn't have followed me here back then."

"Nonsense. Don't say that." Lucas lets go immediately, his brown eyes lock into renjun's coal ones. Like a furnace, Lucas is burning- with emotions he couldn't string into words. He wants Renjun to know that there is no single second he regrets spending with him, even if the witch's two black cats- Jeno and Jaemin sometimes scratch his calf pretty deep.

Renjun sighs, "please eat, before it turns cold."

"Not before you do."

Lucas motions Renjun to take the seat across him, and Renjun easily complies. He sits down and lifts his chopsticks, putting his own cooking inside his mouth, Lucas following suit.

"You know Renjun, I-I entered the race," Lucas admits sheepishly, making Renjun nearly chokes on his second slice of pork.

"You... You what?"

Lucas' face immediately explodes to a shade of red previously belonged to the chili sauce sitting on the edge of the table, large hand immediately covering his embarrased grin.

"I know I was stupid- Renjun! Why are you on the floor?" At Lucas' confession, Renjun that is slowly erupting with laughter, topples on the floor, instantly waking up sleeping Jaemin under the table.

"Why would you enter the race Lucas? You should know better!" Renjun emerges from under the table, wiping his mock tears as his free hand soothes jaemin back to slumber.

To be honest, Renjun had seen this coming. The village near Renjun's lair is known for holding an annual race every harvest time. Men or women, old and young race the course built around the village. It is a pretty big event and it is safe to say that the village folks are esctatic. Everyone is invited, including people from out of town as they give out pamphlets advertising the race, and even put it on the radio. Lucas, though airheaded and carefree, almost always listens to the radio. The song request corner is his second favorite sound in renjun's cottage after the owner's humming.

Lucas answers, face still red, "They have tonkotsu for the price!" What started as an inside joke five years ago became a tradition of letting the winner to have a year worth of free tonkotsu- provided by a local shop that is famous up to the central city for the menu. 

"A-and they actually didn't say anything! When they found out I was a giant descent they took away my prize! I'm disappointed." Lucas dejectedly looks at his now empty bowl and plates. His right hand unconsciously rubs a green marking behind his ear, a symbol of Giant clan, (literally) the biggest tribe to ever walk the earth that is in the brink of extinction. Although Lucas looks like a tall, normal human, albeit a tad hunky, he is after all an offspring from both half giants. He may not have the size of a regular giant, but he still carries the strength and endurance of one- which makes him even more lethal.

"After that, they didn't even try to hide the disgust in their eyes," Lucas recalls how the gazes of people watching him step down from the podium shift from awe to pure unadulterated disgust, some even blatantly mocking him. Why is it so hard for them to accept that there are different kinds of being sharing this cramped space called earth?

"It's their fault they didn't specify. Sometimes when they say 'everyone' it means every humans," Renjun sighs, taking his last piece of stir fried pork and places it gingerly on Lucas' plate, "I'll cook you tonkotsu tomorrow. Just... Cheer up okay! I'm sorry you had to go through that." 

Hearing Renjun's words, Lucas breaks a smile.

Lucas bolts to the back of renjun's chair, almost immediately enveloping the smaller in his huge arms and lifts him high so that he can kiss the top of renjun's head. He smells like shrubs and a hint of lavender, "You're the best Injunnie! I'll let you spoon me tonight,"

"For fuck's sake hyung, put me down!" Renjun flushes a deep red but shows no effort to even free himself. Not until a meow rings clear in Renjun's ears that he starts climbing down from Lucas' grip to the chair below, "Oh God, Jeno! Don't claw on the pot!"

Lucas is unsure about a lot of things, but one thing for sure is he's going to enjoy more servings for five together with Renjun tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, the day the day after tomorrow and so on till universe decides them to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> let's scream abt nct or kpop in general on twt and ig @watermelounnn


End file.
